Caught
by MysticAnime
Summary: A Zuko transition story. How he can change from bad to good without getting all mushy in love. Well if he can learn to control his temper anyways.
1. Awakening

Yeah I have to be different… I'm just the kind of person who's not interested in writing stuff when I can read other peoples stories which are just as good if not better. And after the seeming success of my one shot (inserts selfless promotion) _"Tea"_ I feel brave enough to try a longer piece… God I must have lost my mind, well… what little there was left. 

So far this story has no pairing… not planning on one either. Not sure where it's going to go… probably will have to depend on good constructive reviews to see where it ends up. No pressure whatsoever to all you would be reviewers _( Grins) _

Legal disclaimer thingie… I do not Own Avatar: the Last Airbender nor any of it's characters… Does the story below reflect any thoughts or get any ringing endorsements from the show's creators? …I believe the world will never know…

**Warnings:** Right now all this story contains is some language, it will contain violence in latter chapters. God only knows what else in future chapters as well... I'm capable of almost anything... So I'm just starting it at M rating. I know it'll probably have to go there sooner or latter.

_BTW… does anyone remember/know the name of the Earthbender Captain that captured Iroh in Winter Solstice (1)? I've looked everywhere… but I can't find it. And I can't remember if he was even called anything other than Captain… Yep, you guessed it you smart people you!_

So, on with the story!

* * *

_THROB, throb. THROB, throb. THROB, throb._

Prince Zuko winced at the pain pulsating at the base of his skull, slowly ebbing him from the blissful slumber of unconsciousness. Within seconds, his mind became awake enough to feel all his upper body muscles being stretched to their human limits. With all his pain receptors shocking his mind into full alertness Prince Zuko bit down hard on the inside of his mouth… needing the self educed pain to focus his thoughts. 'What the fuck is going on!' raced though his mind as he fought to get a hold on the pain.

Grinding his teeth while sucking in the stale air the word '_shit'_ drifted thru the back of his mind as he realized he was someone's captive. But how? Thinking was proving most difficult though the pain. If it was Commander Zhao, Zuko vowed was going to pay dearly once he figured out how to get out of this situation.

Testing the restraints was a bad idea… Prince Zuko was now biting his lip so hard blood was beginning to trickle, but he never noticed. The only thing he felt was his skull as it threatened to split open. He just wanted to remember what happened!

He kept his eyes tight shut, knowing the light would only increase the pain tenfold. He's been abused before, Prince Zuko knew how to deal with pain.

_insert sounds of booted footsteps on hard packed earth_

'Shit I'm not alone. Where the fuck am I?' He had just barley made out the sounds through the throbbing spasms still increasing in his head.

After several seconds of concentration and meditation to get the pain under control, Prince Zuko finally noticed the lack of constant motion associated with large sea vessels. Which was only a small comfort, Zuko hated the sea. But that didn't mean Zhao wasn't still behind this. 'What does the fucking bastard want now…' the list was so long. 'But wait… where is the asshole?'

This wasn't like Zhao, not being in the room when he awoke. Zhao would have been in his face gloating as soon as the Prince had stirred… No. As much as it baffled him, this wasn't Commander Zhao.

Zuko unconsciously grunted as he started to probe his mind for any thoughts he could muster up about what had happened… There was chasing the Avatar. But he had been doing that for so many months now… all the encounters just melted together between skull splitting throbs.

Sweating palms, no drenched, No … flooded? Flexing his fingers Zuko just discovered they were incased in some sort of steel or metal. Zuko's brow furrowed, 'What the fuck…' The Avatar and his declared friends couldn't have caught him and be able to keep him imprisoned like this… could they?

Prince Zuko's patience was wearing out. He wanted to know who had him, it could be anyone in the fucking world. Fire… Earth… Water… random nobodies… 'It better not be some random nobody…' he said sourly to himself.

It wasn't helping that he couldn't remember what had happened, and trying to think it out though the pounding in his skull was futile. Prince Zuko had had enough. He put on his coldest most hate filled facial expression and _slowly_ opened his eyes.

Thankfully the room was sparkly lit, but it was still enough to send lighting white flashes of pain into his already sore head. Colors were hard to distinguish at first, but after a moment the white pain flashes started to subside enough for him to make out the Earth Nation uniform of the man sitting calmly in front of him. Prince Zuko's lips parted in his ever famous smirk as he contemplated at being a captive of the Earth Nation. 'Well… this will be interesting.' The earth nation was more diverse, therefore less predictable than the members of the fire nation.

* * *

_(The Earthbender Captain who had briefly captured Uncle Iroh? … for now he shall be known as Captain Wren…)_

Wren looked up from his bookkeeping, silently taking in their captive. Prince Zuko was on his knees, suspended upright by his arms in the center of the circular cell. It was the largest torture cell that they had in Ba Sing Se, equipped with every instrument a skilled information extractor could ever need… and them some. Thick chains weighing twelve pounds per foot of length were strung from opposite sides of the cell up through numerous wrenches and pulleys to the center point of the twenty-three foot ceiling, dropping down to the specially made device encasing the young Firebenders hands. Said device was basically iron mittens attached together by a bar, four inches thick and twelve inches long. The whole device weighed nearly forty pounds, and was quite effective in deterring Firebenders from using their abilities… unless they really _wanted _to burn their hands off.

The Earth Nations records were terribly inadequate concerning non combative information about the Fire Nation. Surprisingly there was no good record of the Prince's birth. Records knew that he was banished two years ago, but guessed at the age of fifteen or sixteen. In theory making him seventeen or eighteen. 'Still not old enough to be a man.' Wren's mind wondered freely. 'What kind of father banished their only son? Especially when they were still just a child?'

Once again, Captain Wren took in the physical details of the Prince. Though he didn't need to, he had them memorized. The first feature anyone noticed was that scar. It was the nastiest fire induced scare he had ever seen. It covered the entire left eye area, almost a fourth of the Prince's face. It was repulsive, yet fascinating at the same time. Wren wasn't sure he wanted to know how the Prince had come by it. '…Did his own father do that to him?...' Wren shook the repulsive thought from his mind.

Once you got over the scare you could take in the rest of the Prince's physique. He wasn't so tall, and much thinner than what Wren remembered from the brief encounter he had with him months before. With only a pair of short red silk pants on, the Prince's small frame was accentuated. But Wren was not going to underestimate him, under the skin was the visible fitness of a well trained warrior. And bitterly, he remembered how easily the boy and his Uncle had defeated him and his men.

It genuinely haunted Wren that the Prince had the same physique as his thirteen year old son... 'Good Lord, please don't let him be as young as he looks…' And for the hundredth time, that sickening feeling pooled at the pit of the Captains gut as he once again thought of having to beat and torture a kid… Little comfort came from the thinking and belief that a Firebender would have no remorse in torturing an Earthbender child… why should he in the reverse situation?

Because he wasn't a Firebender… he was an Earthbender. An honorable Earthbender who was also a loving and caring father.

Warmed by the images of his loving family, he almost chuckled at the thought of his mother, the total over the top extra mothering mother, and sweet wife strapping the Prince down at the kitchen table. Stuffing him endlessly with tons of good homemade cooking to put some meat on those bones.

The mental image lasted for only a brief second, and Wren sighed as he lifted his reading glasses up a bit to rub the bridge of his nose. Only if it were different times, different situations… damn war.

The Captain came out of his musings as soon as the Prince's breathing changed from slow and shallow to short and forced, the air now being taken in by the Prince's teeth gritted in obvious pain. Secretly fearing the upcoming events, Captain Wren flipped his log ahead to the page dedicated for his notes during the questioning phase. Noticing his actions the two guards behind him slowly came to attention and went to their posts. They lit the signals in the hall announcing that the captive was coming to alertness during the process. Wren continued to sit calmly at his desk while the two men took their positions at each chain. Soon the Prince would awaken. But for the moment all Wren could do was watch the emotions play across the Prince's face as he slowly woke and figured out his situation.

'Wait… did just he just mutter Zhao? As in the Fire Nation's big Commander Zhao? The kid couldn't possibly believe… Shit… I'll be able to sleep much better tonight if he's really eighteen…'

A new cold feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as he watched the Prince's face settle into one of pure loathing. And the Smirk was completely unexpected. 'What the hell is going though the Prince's mind?'

* * *

End of _**Caught** Chapter 1: Captured_. Did anyone enjoy it? Hate it? Long enough for you people?   
As always constructive fames are appreciated! 


	2. Questioning

**Chapter 2: Questioning **

Hey Chapter 2! Same disclaimers and legal stuff as mentioned in previous chappy.

Just need to spill out one extra special, special thanks to Everto Angelus up here at the top, for going out and doing extra credit Avatar homework, _passes chocolate pudding cookies under the table_>. She Watched Winter Solstice (1) for me and was good enough to inform me that the Captain was never named. Which means I get to keep the name Wren. _ does a happy dance>_ I really like that name…

More special thanks and rants at bottom. :>

* * *

Water dripping in the background kept the time as the showdown began. Hard golden eyes locked with olive green as both men weighed the resolve of the other. Feet shuffled in the background… a slight chink of armor was lost in the vast space of the cell. Wren made a mental note to demote Ethanik. If he was going to be this fidgety he had no place to be here, it was a weakness that the Earth Kingdom could not afford to show in front of the Fire Nation…After fifteen minutes it looked as if it was going to be a permanent stalemate, neither the Prince nor the Captain were willing to give in first. Zuko smirked again as the Captain's eye twitched in agitation as the soldier on his left shifted for a second time. 

Wren, for the moment ignoring Ethanik, went through his mental checklist of questions he was assigned to ask the Prince. In effect, using the Prince's stern resolve to stall for time. Wren was frustrated, why was this so hard for him? He had done hundreds of interrogations before this. He had trained that sick feeling associated with causing another living beings pain to not hamper in his work. Yet for some reason today Wren just couldn't push the effects away. The whole situation actually had the underlining feeling of being a… trap? But that was preposterous.

Well, enough stalling… Time to begin. Wren made a slight gesture with his hand signaling the 'Enforcer' behind the prince. Who then unceremoniously used his rock hard fist to thump the prince on the top of his head.

* * *

The situation was almost hysterical for the Prince. He would have been amused if could remember how the fuck he got caught by the Earth Nation. An eternity of time spent staring down the Captain before him and Zuko still couldn't remember what the hell had happened. Last thing he remembered was arguing with his Uncle about the necessity of tea. And why of all places, did they have to stop at Commander Zhao's encampment? Surly other nation's Jasmine tea was just as good… Wait. At that stop for tea… he -

All train of thought halted there as Zuko reacted to the sudden and unanticipated assault. Biting down hard on the inside of his mouth to counter the pain splitting his skull once again, he blinked several times. After that proved unsuccessful Zuko slightly shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the white dots blurring his vision. Which was not wise, it only increased the pain tenfold. 'Dragons damn it…' He was so close to remembering something important. Those fucking Earth Kingdom bastards…

"Name." Wren demanded after giving the prince a moment to control the pain. He never lost a stare down with a prisoner.

A delicate black eyebrow arched in mild shock as he processed the question and began to focus on the situation at hand instead of how it came about. "You've got to be kidding me…" The Prince grunted as he attempted to roll his eyes. "If you really don't know who I am then I've been giving the Earth Kingdom to much credit in the intelligence department…"

Not the correct response. The offended guard behind the Prince venomously whacked him upside the head again.

This second time however, the Enforcer had caught the Prince in a sore spot, and Zuko hissed through gritted teeth as the pain threatened to take his consciousness from him.

'Don't let these fuckin' bastards get to you this quickly… it wasn't _that_ hard of a hit…'

Wren's brows furrowed and he crossed his arms, tapping out a signal to the Enforcer for him to lay off the head. Apparently the Prince was in more pain than he was showing, that second hit should not have sent him so close to blacking out.

"It's demanded for the records that the prisoner state his own name." Wren replied more calmly than he felt. Yeah, it was stupid… Everyone knew the Prince of the Fire Nation, that scar was renowned. Still, protocol was protocol.

Zuko had only caught the last few words of the Captain's sentence. But it was enough for him to deduce that is was all a part of some sort of stupid Earth procedure. So, as much as he hated being compliant, he currently wanted to stay conscious more. "I'm Zuko, exiled Prince of the Fire Nation."

Ignoring the _'well.. satisfied you arrogant asshole'_ glare the Prince was shooting at him, Wren, stalling again, adjusted his glasses and filled in the first two lines of his log book. He really wanted to skip the next question on the page. He didn't want to know the answer, his gut was telling him that ignorance was bliss…

So much for bliss…

"Age."

"Oh for crying out loud…"

The Captain got his turn for a death glare.

"Sixteen."

The Captain's heart sank, his worst fear was realized. The Prince was nothing more than a child still. If Wren had any ounce of respect for the Fire Lord Ozai before now, it was lost. How could a father banish their own son at the tender age of 14? And before he though 16 was pushing it…

Behind the Prince, Wren caught the Enforcer's signal, _'lying?'_

It was possible. It was common knowledge that the Earth Kingdom enforced age restrictions. Wren was still getting earfuls from his mother and wife about the army's recent enlistment age drop from 21 to 18. Could the Prince be playing on their leniency towards youths? As immoral and cruel as the fire nation acted, they weren't known liars. Nor the kind to ask for anything lesser than what they deserved.

Wren believed the Prince. But higher ups would want to know that he had made sure.

_'Only use the cane.'_ Wren instructed the Enforcer, then watched him move silently to the rack of 4 foot long rods soaking in the barrel of moving water. He pulled out one that was five eights of an inch thick, then proceeded to test its flexibility by bending it completely in half without it breaking.

War was a dirty ugly thing, and now it was giving Wren a new reason not to be able to sleep at nights…

* * *

This time Zuko caught the bizarre hand movements the Captain gave. 'Shit… they're communicating with some sort of hand language.' This was not good.

"I don't advise lying. It'll only cause you more pain." And to stress the point, the Enforcer took his cue to land a solid hit across the buttock of the Prince.

It wasn't what Zuko was anticipating, but he wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of screaming. He ground his teeth as he forced to contain himself from erupting in flames. His wrists were beginning to feel the burn of the heated metal encasing his hands.

Wren waited patiently for the shock of the cane to ripple through the Prince's body. It was already stretched tight, so the involuntary reflex to move and get away was minimal. But the sweat beading on his brow was a clear indication of the turmoil that was really going on. He had seen it all before, though never on one so young.

"Your age." Wren stated again, more firmly and resolute.

Zuko opened his good eye just enough to death glare the Captain while taking him in. He couldn't be serious… Like his age was miraculously going to change in the span of a few seconds. Age wasn't that big of a deal to get their underwear this twisted into… oh fuck. A lessons about Earth Kingdom customs came back to him as he remembered their unsophisticated insistence on physical age declaring manily hood. Zuko was insulted, he hadn't been treated like a child since the age of 6. Yet here they were, now unable to see him for the adult that he was. Focusing this new hatred through his eyes and into the soul of the Captain, a string of muffled curses stared to fill the chamber as Zuko's temper flew.

It was a simple enough of a lie. Just say 18. He'd get treated as an adult. They'd have the ease of mind of not being forced to torture a 'kid'. Everybody won.

Only problem, Zuko's honor didn't allow lying.

"I don't give a dragon's ass about whatever moral dilemmas you may be suffering just because your culture idiotically believes that manhood has an age requirement. I'm sixteen, and I'm not going to tell you anything other than that just so you can sleep better. Suck it up and deal assholes."

Shocked silence filled the chamber. 'right… trap…' the Captain's stomach lodged itself in his throat.

At the doorway, two new figures appeared. The first Zuko did not recognize, but judging from his cloths, he was high up. A member of the royal family or a direct advisor. The other he knew all too well. And then it hit him. Why he was here.

'..shit…'

"Why did you come to Ba Sing Se." Swallowing his stomach, Wren continued on with the interrogation.

Zuko lowered his gaze and focused on the Captain's simple desk, idly chiding himself for not noticing the Earth Kingdom emblem adorning the center before. This was stupid. Glancing sideways, he caught the large brown tear filled eyes of _him_. _He_ never envisioned this happening, and the pain in _his_ eyes was obvious.

'No… this is too easy… the Avatar was his.' Settling into a half smirk Zuko locked gazes with the Captain. "I came seeking asylum from my father and the Fire nation."

* * *

Aang's heart lifted. 'Things are going to be ok now. They now know why Zuko has come. And they are going to believe Zuko and they are going to release him and then I'll master Earthbending and then Zuko is going to teach me Firebending and then, and Zuko isn't going to be right, Zuko isn't going to win this bet we made… he just isn't…'

**End: ****Chapter 2: Questioning**

* * *

Wow, - Thank you reviewers! LOL, all 7 of you _13CC, Everto Angelus, Chinese Flower, Water's Shadow, kt, randomgirl and OneRiver.>_ You're all spiff and fabo! It's encouraging to get feedback, especially positive!

My apologies about the wait! I think I have WAD: Writer Attention Disorder… I have about 3 other chapters for this story, scattered all over the place, half written. I just can't stay focused and write one chapter at a time in a row. Good news: Latter Chapters will be posted up faster seeing as how they are already half written. Bad news: it takes longer for the begining chapters…

Umm… kt…. I never wrote what Zuko's age was in the first chapter… I know he's 16. But the _Earthbenders don't_ necessarily know that

OneRiver: But of course I'd call back on history and use a special magical device… (_Darts eyes back and fourth_) Ok… So I'm lying… I had no idea, it just made sense. Encase a firebenders hands in iron and well… they'll get burned. If their own flames don't burn them, the heated metal would surly would… It is what is known in the artistic world as a happy accident ;;;

I'm thinking of putting my written stuff up on my deviantART site… that way I can put a pict up with each chapter - …. like anyone would care…. --;


	3. Bet

**Caught: Chapter 3: Bet**

Legal disclaimer things… I do not Own Avatar: the Last Airbender nor any of it's characters… I may end up making me a personal sock monkey in the likeness of Zuko however…

**Warnings:** This story contains mature content, some language. And this chappy hints at child molestation… I can't help it… I believe Zhao to be a real sick fuck.

What rating do readers think this story should be? I have it at M, but compared to my other two stories this one is pretty light… Is it T status worthy?

Well, I just saw that this upcoming episode of A:tLA is about Aang getting caught by Zhao… while getting medicine for Katara and Sokka… If there is tea involved and Zuko saves Aang I'm going to flip… watch… it won't happen and then I'll just be disappointed…

* * *

For Zuko, it was almost too perfect. After the initial shock of everyone processing his request, the Earth Kingdom fool that had traveled in with the Avatar strode right up to the chained Prince and aggressively slapped him across the cheek.

"You pompous little fool! What on the Gods green earth even possessed you to come barging in asking for such a thing… ASYLUM! Who in their right mind would give _you_ asylum? You of all people should know of the hardships and trials we have withstood from your Nation! If you think we'd let you into our fair and glorious city you were sorely mistaken." The Kings head advisor was fuming. Too many have died due to the war the Fire Nation waged. He wasn't about to take pity on the Prince of the Fire Nation… the living blood of that dishonorable power mad man hell bent on conquering the world.

He looked like a pansy, but didn't hit like one. Blood pooled in Zuko's mouth which was just the icing on the cake as he grinned up at the arrogant ass before him. The Advisor immediately took two steps back at the sight of blood. Spitting the blood on the bastards perfectly unsoiled left shoe Zuko began his retort with his victorious smirk. "_I_ had no false illusions Worm. The—" Zuko stopped abruptly to stare at the Avatar. Prince Zuko knew the Avatar would loose the bet, but he never expected the Avatar to react like this.

An eerie blue light streamed fourth through the Avatar's open mouth and odd blue arrow tattoo's. "STOOOOOPPP….." Aang's voice echoed throughout the chamber and all eyes filled with shock as they took in the terrifying sight of the Avatar unleashing his full powers. Anger consumed Aang pouring forth from his small frame though his Avatar powers. 'How could they do this! How could they be so mean!' Raced though his mind as he screamed.

The Advisor began to tremble. Had the Avatar lost his mind? "Sir Aang?" He got out shakily before the winds violently lashed out tossing him like a rag doll across the chamber. Slamming into a set of shelves, he whimpered as a spear landed point first between he legs, three inches from his crotch. Many more sharp and dangerous object were sailing in the winds around him and the Kings Advisor promptly passed out, wetting himself in the process.

Wren dove for shelter under his desk as the Avatar's power threatened to toss him like the Kings Advisor. One of these days he was going to learn to listen to his gut. "Avatar, Please! Calm down and let's talk…" Wren attempted to calm down the outraged Avatar, but his voice was lost in the deafening wails of the wind and creaking of the metal chains. 'Shit! The Prince!' In a panic, Wren poked his head out to check on the Fire Prince. He was still there, but the heavy chains were starting to react poorly to the stress the Avatar was putting upon them. Without thinking Wren immediately summoned up his earth bending powers to break the stones holding the iron gloves on the Prince. And stood in astonishment as it didn't work, the Avatar's rage was disrupting his bending! Wren barley managed to duck the flying scrap of metal. Tripling his power, Wren tried again from the leeward side of his desk.

'If the Avatar keeps this up he's going to fucking kill me!' At this point, Zuko's anger was the only thing keeping him from panicking and giving him the adrenaline he needed to try and get himself out of the current situation. He used the power of the winds to adjust himself and get on his feet. The pain from his stretched and torn muscles further fueled the adrenaline rush and he finally got a good look at the strange device encasing his hands. 'Lovely… I'm on my feet. Now What about this thing?' Zuko thought sarcastically, barely catching himself as the bonds broke and he was free. Stumbling, Zuko lit the fire that had been burning for release, creating a shield around himself to prevent him from flying off as the Earth pick had.

"Avatar!" Aang never heard Zuko.

Grounding his feet, Zuko lashed out with his firebending. He knew it'd never hit the Avatar, but it did allow him to inch his way closer which was all he needed. This was insane, the Avatar shouldn't be bringing the place down like this over him. It was stupid. He wasn't worth it.

"AVATAR!"

Still nothing…

Wren stared in silent awe at the Fire Prince. It was rumored that a hundred years ago the Fire Lord had managed to acquire a fire bending force in which to rival even the powers of the Avatar… but he had thought it just a rumor. Until now. After all the trauma the Prince's body was put though, somehow he still had the power to withstand and even advance on the Avatar. If this was his sixteen year old son, what was the Fire Lord's bending power like after a hundred years of intense training and better physical health? Wren shuddered at the thought.

Zuko didn't know why, but he knew it was up to him to calm the Avatar. In a final desperate attempt, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "AANG! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The blue light pouring forth from Aang's eyes blinked twice before fading back to their natural deep mahogany color. Now noticing Zuko four feet in front of him he smiled awkwardly as the blue light and roaring winds faded slowly. "Hey… you finally called me by my name..."

Kneeling Zuko didn't have the strength left in him to stand, let alone catch the Avatar as he fell to the floor unconscious. Obviously the power was too much of a strain on the child sized body. "Ignorant fool." Zuko muttered slumping further to the floor. He caught the sight of the dumbstruck Earth Captain out of the corner of his eye. He knew they'd forgive the Avatar, he was after all, the Avatar. He briefly thought about saying something in his defense, but it wouldn't amount to anything so he just let the blissful slumber of unconsciousness take hold of him.

Idly Wren wondered what the Prince was going to say to him as he surveyed the damage caused by the Avatar's rage.

**_

* * *

The following morning, 14.379 hours after Aang's episode in the interrogation cell._**

It was a small round room located off the King's main audience hall. Vines and exotic flowers lined the walls, while bright emerald green fabric adorned with the gold Earth Kingdom symbol covered the chairs and table. Sunlight streamed though the skylight fifty feet up, filling the room with an illusionary tranquility.

There were four of them sitting awkwardly around the luxurious oval shaped walnut table; the King of Ba Sing Se, the commanding General of the guards, Captain Wren and the Avatar himself - Aang. Normally the King would have had his advisor in attendance, but due to the current circumstances the King had dismissed him from the meeting.

Aang laughed nervously and he scratched the back of his head. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"No one was seriously injured." What else was the King of Ba Sing Se supposed to say? The Avatar had lost control and went bezerk from their treatment of the Fire Prince. '… never would have seen that coming in a million years…' "We'll forgive you this time, providing you have a virtuous excuse." He finished, setting his steady gaze on the child Avatar.

"Heh." Aang laughed even more nervously. "Well, see... it's my fault Zuko's here." Everyone just stared at him. "Heh... err… well… see… we made this bet..."

Warily the King spoke, "What kind of bet." As much as he understood the Avatar's hesitance, he needed the Avatar to just spill everything. He and his people of Ba Sing Se were now saddled with the enormous task of righting their failure from this unexpected test the Avatar had chosen to place upon them. But in order to do so, they needed to know exactly what the test was…

"Ok." Aang took a deep breath in, and exhaled it. It gently blew at the Kings bangs from across the 8 foot table. "I bet that if Zuko walked into a city not causing any trouble then they wouldn't do anything mean to him. Even let him stay peacefully…"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the juvenal innocence of the young Avatar. "Aang, because of the hundred year long war between the Fire Lord and the rest of the world the Prince is hated and feared wherever he may go. He's just too well known, too recognizable and therefore the only place for him is in the Fire Nation."

Tears built up in Aang's eyes as he saw the memory of Zuko staring out at the ocean forlornly saying almost those exact words.

"How did you get close enough to the Prince to make this bet?"

"Heh… well… umm…." Aang stalled. How much should he tell? What exactly should he tell? Lying entered his mind, but he had already caused enough trouble. "Zuko rescued me from that Commander Zhao guy…"

"So. You're saying the Prince took you prisoner from Commander Zhao of the Fire Nation." The General asked slowly trying to work the situation out in his head.

"No. Zuko didn't take me prisoner, he _rescued_ me."

Several eyebrows quirked, both from lack of believing that the Prince could help anyone other than himself and the fact that the Avatar knew him well enough to be on a first name basis with the him.

"I really don't believe Zuko's a bad guy…" Aang's pleading puppy dog eyes had no affect on the men sitting across from him. The thought of the Fire Prince possibly being good was completely alien to them.

"Ok. Let me start at the beginning." Relief flooded though Aang as we watched the four men in front of him sit back a bit. Seeing them relax, he was able to as well. "It all started when Sokka got sick. Katara had to stay and watch over him so that left it up to me to get him medicine." Aang prayed that they were ok, he had sent Momo to run the medicine back to the campsite when it looked like he was going to get caught... Appa was with them, as long as they stayed with Appa they'd be reunited eventually. Appa could track Aang down anywhere in the world given enough time…

"Who are Sokka and Katara?" the King asked. They were finally getting the full story, he wanted to make sure he understood everything.

"They are my friends, they've been traveling with me since the South Pole…" Getting a nod of approval/understanding Aang continued. "Well, in the town there was this old lady who said she knew some people who had what I needed, so I went to the dock she pointed me too and in front of me was one of the largest Fire Navy ships I have ever seen." Aang nearly fell out of his chair stretching his arms out to their full horizontal length, his hand gesturing becoming more animated the further he got into his tale.

"There were _a lot_ of Fire Nation soldiers, and they were quickly burning the port down to get to me. So I did the only thing I could do to get them to stop… I turned myself in. They knocked me out, and when I awoke I was chained up in…" Aang paused to think. "I think it might have been the Commander's chambers. Anyway, it was just me and this Zhao guy. He said all he wanted to do was talk, so I agreed. He unchained me and then we sat at a table. There were some cookies and some… well… tea."

"Well, not thinking anything of it I helped myself." At this Aang slightly blushed. How much could he tell them without hurting Zuko?

"What did Commander Zhao want to talk to you about?" the General asked when the Avatar had paused again. None of them at the table had any idea of where this story was going.

"Well…" Aang paused again. "it wasn't so much as talk as it was…" Aang was now extremely uncomfortable talking about the subject. "Other interests." He finished abruptly.

The Avatar was becoming vague again, and he received a couple of dark scowls for it.

"Ok, ok…" Aang took a deep breath as he sat on his hands. "The Commander Zhao guy wanted to… he apparently likes… heh, ummm. He _really likes_ young kids. And he wanted me to ummm, sleep with him…"

Disgust and shock went though the men's features as they digested what the Avatar said. What kind of sick perverts was the Fire Nation promoting? "Why didn't you just run? You said he untied you."

Aang gulped. "Well, the tea was drugged. He called it lock-chev-vestious? Lo-"

"Lochvestious?"

"Yah! That was it!" Aang nearly jumped about 10 feet in the air with his excitement, they knew what the thing was! Apparently it wasn't good Aang decided as all of them paled and the General looked like he was going to throw up.

The King didn't really want to know anything more about this Commander Zhao. "How does the Prince fit into this?"

"Oh, apparently Zuko's ship needed something. So they had to stop and get what they needed for it. Zuko noticed my glider in a pile of confiscated weapons and becoming suspicious he sought out the Commander." Aang suddenly burst out laughing. "Zuko came bursting into the room right as the Commander was taking off his pants! It was fun watching the Commander tripping over himself in trying to defend against Zuko's flames!

"I wanted to help, but I was in too much pain at the time. Thankfully Zuko was quick in maiming the Commander and nice enough to wrap me in a blanket and take me out of there back to his ship. I just wanted to go and hind until the tea wore off, but he insisted that it would wear off faster if I fought. So we sparred for several hours on the deck." Aang thought back on it. "He was right, when I bended the effects of the tea did feel like they went away… I wonder how long it would have taken on it's own…"

"How did the Prince know about the effects of this_ 'tea'_?" The King didn't want the Avatar pondering about that question.

Sweat formed on Aang's forehead. He couldn't tell them that! It almost killed Zuko to talk about that with his Uncle… Zuko wouldn't even had told his Uncle (the only person he was actually close with) if it wasn't for the situation he created on the Prince's boat. Aang just couldn't answer their question. Zuko would flat out kill him, completely screwing whatever chance he had to regain his honor.

The King didn't need Aang to say it, he had enough information to figure it out on his own. The Prince obviously had compassion for others in need, that was good to know. Perhaps there was hope for him. But, it was time to get back to the current matter at hand. "What was to be your reward if you were to win the bet?"

"Zuko promised to teach me Firebending so that I could master the four elements and face the Fire Lord… I guess that's his dad huh…" Aang gulped, no wanting to answer the next question he knew the King was going to ask.

"If you lost?"

Slightly cringing Aang answered the question. "I promised him that I'd willingly go with him to the Fire Nation so that he could reclaim his honor."

'Gods damn the eternal Dragons to hell.' Simultaneously flowed through the four minds of the adults sitting at the table with Aang. As much as they wanted to let the bet to stay between the two boys, they could never allow the Prince to take Aang into the Fire Nation. What the hell were they to do with this situation?

"Look I made the bet… I have to honor my word. But, I have an idea." The Aang spoke up, doing his job as Avatar and coming up with the perfect solution to help everybody.

**End - Chapter 3: Bet**

Damn.. this chapter is almost 3000 words... that's 6 full pages in MSword O.o I've never written anything (even for school) over three pages...

* * *

Muwahahaha! I feel evil. I dunno why I feel evil… I just do.

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! **

**Everto Angelus**: LOL, well did this chappy clear things up? DeviantART.. it's just a mammoth web community dedicated to all forms of art. Drawings, paintings, digital works, writing, poetry, photography… fan related or original… it's really impressive. I recommend people checking it out.

**Chinese Flower aka Holly**: If you people can't tell, Wren is so my favorite in this story! I wonder how much credit I can take for him… the Avatar creators didn't even give us his name…

**Hieirulesall**: yeah, I'm real mean to Zuko. Can't help it, he's just got so much wonderful angst to work off of. Plus my obsession/fetish with good bad guys -.-;;;

**Hikari Yume**: Of course Zuko or Iroh will teach Aang! If they aren't the one's I'll be shocked.

**kissing off into the air**: lol, yeah I can handle only so much of Zuko falling madly in love with Katara/Sokka/Aang and joining the group that way.

**Aki & ****SaphireStars**: I'm sorry guys… Iroh's not appearing until like the 8th chapter. GOMEN! -.-; He really is my favorite. But he doesn't really fit into the story till then…

* * *

C&C always welcomed! And long constructive/complementing reviews help me write sooner rather than latter…I know, I'd have better luck getting you guys to go to a dentist! 


	4. Nightmare

**Caught: Chapter 4: Nightmare**

Legal disclaimer things… I do not Own Avatar: the Last Airbender nor any of it's characters…

**Warnings:** This story contains minor mature content and some language.

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I think it's my best yet for this story! Hopefully future chapters won't be a let down for faithful readers, you all know who you are! 

Thought about waiting till this weekend to post this up, bet hell… I had it pretty much written before I wrote Chapter 3… so why not put it up now? Just a side note... my life's getting hetic, so there may not be any more posted up till well into next month, Gomen!

* * *

**_58.127 hours after Aang's episode in the interrogation cell._**

_Trumpets sounded in the distance, announcing the Prince's successful return to the Fire Nation. Zuko stood tall at the bow of his ship, the Avatar tied up next to him. He had won. He had done it. He had outwitted the Avatar, won the bet and now he was able to return home with his honor. _

_Scanning the crowd below, he spied his father in the back. He was sitting tall and proud in his lavish carriage. Zuko could just make out the satisfactory smirk on his face before he commanded the carriage bearers to take him back to the palace. Zuko could understand his father not greeting him at the dock… even though it still hurt deep down._

_It didn't stop Zuko from enjoying the glorious march back to the castle… his home. Red streamers poured from windows, guards saluted and everywhere he looked there was nothing but smiling happy faces. The recognition and respect felt good after so long._

_Zuko's pride swelled as he took in the throne room. All was set up for the formal occasion; the giant red and black tapestries, the sent of the Fire Nation's best oriental incense, and the red and gold rug which before had only been set out for his father when he returned home from a long and successful conquests. At the end of the 60 yard march down the throne room, Zuko knelt in respect to his father shoving the Avatar before him. "The Avatar, as requested Sir." _

_Lord Ozai's face displayed no emotion as he took in the sight before him. The boy had actually done it. "Guards, escort the prisoner to the dungeons." He barked, and instantly 5 guards surrounded the Avatar and lead him away. Prince Zuko ignored the sad puppy eyed look that the Avatar was giving him and instead kept his attention focused on his father. Surely his father was now going to praise him._

"_Congratulations in your success in capturing the Avatar."_

"_Thank you father." Bowing his head, Zuko held his breath as he wished his father would just admit how much he had missed him._

"_I shall expect you at the officers meeting in two hours."_

"_Yes Sir."_

_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Up in the Prince's room, Iroh watched his depressed nephew unpack his few belongings. He wasn't sure what to do for the boy, so he did what he always did when in this situation. Iroh put on his happy face and started up a polite conversation. And no polite conversation was complete without the chosen nectar of the Dragons. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea before the meeting Nephew?" _

"_No thanks Uncle." Zuko responded flatly. Iroh knew the situation was grave indeed when his Nephew refused tea devoid of torching anything._

"_Well, it sure is good to be home. Isn't it." He smiled brightly. He was determined to brighten his Nephew's mood._

_Zuko just wished his Uncle would go away and leave him alone. _

_When all he got was silence, the cheery expression left Iroh's face and he walked up to his Nephew and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I warned you that your father wasn't the understanding type." Zuko's shoulder slouched. "I also am troubled by the fact that love seems to be lost by my brother."_

"_My father does love me." Zuko shouted angrily to his Uncle. Not really sure of who he was trying to convince more, his Uncle or himself._

_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_The wait for the war meeting was sheer torture for Zuko. He was ready five minutes after his Uncle had left, but the meeting was still an hour away. Mediation was what he needed, and what better place than the garden he hadn't seen in over two years. While in deep concentration, Prince Zuko was pleasantly surprised when he opened his eyes to find out who was that dared to interrupt him. Quickly standing, "Father" Zuko proclaimed as he bowed in respect._

_Fire Lord Ozai looked down upon his son. "I am pleased that you had the strength and skill to bring in the Avatar."_

_Zuko's heart quickened, his father _was _pleased with him!_

"_I am rewarding you for your loyalty and success by making you a Commander within my armies."_

"_Thank you Father!" Zuko bowed deeply at the waist. This was so incredible! He looked up as he heard the retreating footsteps of his father. Zuko went to sit back down to contemplate on his new position, he almost succeeded in allowing himself to not realize that his father still didn't mention the fact that he loved him._

"_One last thing."_

"_Yes." Zuko managed to sound normal even though the tone his father used chilled him to the bone._

"_Dishonor me again and you will be executed." _

_Hastily Zuko knelt on one knee, face staring at the ground. "Never in a hundred years." Tears formed in the corner of his good eye. How could he…_

_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Zhao glared daggers at the Prince who now held the same rank as he. Zuko loved it, he now had the rank to not have to take Zhao's shit anymore. It was a great feeling, but it didn't last long as he took in what the commanding General was announcing._

"_The plan has been worked out for every possible situation that could arise. It is now ready for execution. We shall have Commander Zuko lead the first and center attack…" Shock and anger consumed Zuko... They all knew he would do it for that was all there was for him… For his Nation.. His Father. Lives had to be lost for the greater good. It was his only place… To be yet another expendable puppet of his Father, just like every other body in the Nation... soon to be world. Zuko screamed. He was not something his Father could just create then throw away. _

"NO!" Zuko screamed as he attempted to bolt upright, an impossible feat when laying facedown. Besides that, his muscles intensely protested at having to move at all. Still, Zuko did manage to shift to a sitting position on the stiff bed. He didn't give a damn about the fact that his ass didn't want any weight on it.

Sweat covered the Prince's body as he sat there eyes closed, breathing labored for several minutes… 'I'm not just another one of my father's pawns he can throw away…' Fighting the uncontrollable urge to cry. A rouge tear did manage to escape, and irritably Zuko wiped it away before it had the chance to touch his cheek. Course fabric scratched at his skin and he looked taking in the new fact that he was garbed in the standard brown and green Earth Kingdom tunic and pants. "Fuck me…"

"No thank you. I much prefer my wife for that kind of business."

Startled at the realization that he was not alone Zuko found himself desperately wanting to flame the owner of that voice for that remark. Glancing slowly over he saw the Captain from his interrogation. Flexing his fingers he found that they were still free of the annoying iron gloves, but Zuko wasn't into a physical fight right at the moment. His nightmare had left him mentally whipped. He'd rest now and be ready to fight latter the Prince decided. Instead Zuko just gave the Captain his best death glare, it was perfected to the point he could throw it at anyone, any time.

"How long have you been there." The young fire Prince commanded in a low threatening tone.

"Long enough." Was the cool, nonchalant reply. For the moment Wren's composed mind was winning the battle against his body's natural fleeing response to danger. The temperature in the room had gone up a great deal, but Wren kept the cool demeanor he was well known for. Though he couldn't help but wince as the glass of the oil lamp beside him cracked and popped from the intense heat of the flames that flared with a life not of their own.

Thankfully the Prince talked in his sleep. Wren now had a small insight into his mind and life. It allowed him to realize that the Avatar was right, the Prince wasn't really bad himself, just suffering from a horrendously bad life.

"Typical procedure for Fire Nation outcastes and runaways is servitude in our legions. What do you say to the offer of joining our Earth Kingdom armies?" Wren posed the question the King wanted asked. Wren personally agreed with the Avatar, that fighting was the last thing the Prince needed, but it was the one issue the King wouldn't back down on.

"I'd say you could take your offer, shove it up your commanders ass, rip it out though his beating bleeding heart and throw it into the fiery mauls of the Celestial Dragons."

'Ouch.' Wren mentally cringed. Wren knew the Prince was in a bad mood from his dream, but still… a simple no thanks would have been sufficient. Second thoughts were quickly entering his mind… did he really want this kid around his eight year old daughter?

Thankfully, the guard came with the tray of food for the prisoner. The Prince obviously needed some alone time to deal with the emotions stirred up by the nightmare, and Wren knew he hadn't eaten for a least 24 hours. It was the perfect opportunity to give the Prince both.

"Eat something. I'll be back to talk latter."

Zuko peered out through his good eye in time to see the Captain's retreating back. Before him on the bed sat a dented yet clean tray actually filled with food. 'What is this? My last meal?'. Zuko wondered, he had never seen so much food on a prisoners tray before. A large bowl of steaming meat and vegetables, a fairly decent chunk of bread, an apple and two glasses. One was clearly just water, the other some sort of tea. The smell of the strange stew wafted up and it reminded Zuko that he had no idea when he last ate. Tentatively he picked up the heavy spoon, it was still a most usual way to eat one's food. At least the Earth fools were capable of doing something halfway sensible, they didn't provide him with the other two sharper objects people outside of the Fire Nation ate with… pity.

Before he had realized it, the stew was gone. Staring mindlessly into the bottom of the bowl, Zuko came to the realization that it didn't taste half bad. Taking up the apple he inspected it. He didn't want to dwell upon his nightmare, he had been running from it for so long. It was his duty and responsibility to bring in the Avatar and restore his honor. But what was the cost of this loyalty? In every nightmare it was either his life or his humanity.

Honor was what truly mattered. It was his founding self religion. His focus for being. He always believed the Fire Nation was the most honorable nation in the world, yet if that was really true… why did the other nations distrust Fire benders so much? Hate Zuko could understand. War made people hate other people. But trust came from Honor.

Zuko lost honor in his father's eyes because he lost his father's trust. His father distrusted him because he showed compassion and loyalty to their subjects. But as the ruler of the Nation, wasn't it compassion and loyalty to their subjects that was supposed to earn his father's trust?

Prince Zuko was stuck in a Catch 22… and was utterly confused on how to deal with it.

**END - Chapter 4: Nightmare**

C&C always welcomed! And as always, long constructive or complementing reviews help me write sooner rather than latter…

Ja Ne!


	5. Decisions

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

**  
**RAR: (/e Cheers Out Loud) The Blue Spirit episode soo rocked out loud… (/e Grins like an idiot) Seems like the writers of Avatar came into the same situation I got myself into.. how to get Aang and Zuko together without the Water Brats mucking things up. HA! WTG! Ok I'm going to write more now… much inspired… glad I left the details of Zuko's rescue of Aang semi-vague…Means I can use most of the Blue Spirit Stuff! (/e Grins sheepishly) 

Sorry this took so long to get out… ended up scrapping what I was originally typing when I realized it wasn't working for me. I like this though, hope you all do too.

**Legal thingamajig:** I Don't own Avatar nor regrettably have had any hand in creating anything for it. Any crosses or similarities between the show and my story are ummm great minds thinking a like? HAH! I'm such a pompous dreamer! A most poor pompous dreamer I may add…

**  
**

**

* * *

**

Apprehensively Zuko followed the Earth Captain out of the cell. _'the path leads around a large circler room on the right.. I've passed 12 small cell blocks like the one I was in on the left… oh so that room is the interrogation cell… this hall must go all the way around it…'_ It was an odd architectural layout Zuko observed as his martial training kicked in. He was memorizing the path, constructing the building in his mind. It was best just to take it easy for the moment, the Earth fools had become way to lax with him after the Avatar's outburst, which only worked to Zuko's advantage. With the right timing he knew he could escape, playing along only increased his odds for success. _'looks like only one path out… up four stairs… rooms to either side…. guards and their quarters… go ahead and stare at me like that, I don't give a damn what you asswipes think of me…'_

Zuko had actually counted on the Earth Kingdom's laxness to him in their desire to please the Avatar in order to make the successful break. _'we didn't go up the apparent main entrance.. instead we're walking though the left guard lodging… apparent mess hall, don't tell me that you guys expect your mothers to come in here and clean away your dirty dishes…' _ He knew they would learn of the bet. He knew they wouldn't let him take the Avatar into the Fire Nation. _' Oh… so it's a secret passageway… doorway well hidden behind Earth armor… crap, it's too good, I'd never have found it without being shown. Figures Earth bending would be the only way to open it…it was a weak Earth maneuver however, a more powerful fire blast should work…' _

Zuko knew the Avatar would pout. He had planned on it. He hadn't expected the Avatar to loose control like that. He had felt that power before. One could never forget that feeling of raw energy as all four of the elements were thrown together in one chaotic stream.

Zuko also hadn't foreseen the fact that he'd no longer desired to reclaim his honor from his father. Zuko's brow furled as he fought the nightmare that attempted to resurface and cloud his better judgments. His Uncle was always trying to drill it though his thick skull that his father wasn't the understanding type. And Zuko couldn't even begin to fathom how many times his Uncle would go on about something crazy, seemingly stupid, only to actually be right in the end. Zuko had had enough of being his father's dog. Last nights nightmare had been a rude awaking. _'crap.. what number was I on? 104? 114? …. Doesn't matter, there hasn't been a landing, door or window at all in this spiraling stairwell since they had entered though the secret Earth door… we must be between rooms… if this was along an outside wall there would have been window's, or at least small slits close to the ceiling, for light and fresh air…' _ If his father wasn't going to respect him why should Zuko return the reverence? No, it was time to live his own life, not his fathers…

Zuko's mind completely blanked out as he realized, he had no idea of what to do. _'at least there are no more accursed stairs… long hallway… 60… 80… 100 yards so far. Hard to believe that such a long route only takes a person from the cells to one other place in this vast city…' _For so long he had been so obsessed with obtaining his father's respect and love that the realization of him not having anything else to do with his life stunned him.

* * *

The silence was grating on Wrens nerves. But he dared not to speak, this time he listened to his gut as it told him that small talk was a bad idea. The Prince would make his own decision and then they would respond accordingly. War was a dirty ugly thing, and it was the children who always suffered the most. Wren knew this from experience. But he never before thought on how terrible it must have been on the Prince of the Fire Nation. How does one grow up with a father hell bent on ruling the world, even if it meant destroying it in the process? Did his father even have enough human emotion in him to care and love a son?

He secretly hoped the Avatar's speculations would be true. Wren was curious to see how the Prince would behave in a home style setting away from any pressures or fighting.

Turning abruptly Wren took in the young Prince's emotionless face, though nothing could mask the anxiety locked deep within the golden orbs of his eyes. His appearance and demeanor was that of a young man who had seen to much of the world, not of a sixteen year old boy. Idly Wren wondered if the Prince even had a childhood, or was he completely robbed of its luxuries?

* * *

Zuko paused in his mental reconstruction of the path as Wren turned to face him. The Earth Nation Captain had finally gotten around to introducing himself after returning excessively late from lunch. He was much more tolerable, Zuko decided, when he wasn't the first thing he had to deal with upon waking from painful unconsciousness.

'_It's not the end of the hall yet we've stopped. Nothing different here, wall still smooth. No blemishes or markings. Unlit torch on the left hand side… passed several of those… shit…'_ Zuko cursed as he watched the Captain Earth bend the wall, creating a doorway out into a semi elaborate hall. _'how many torches were unlit? At least a half a dozen… they were the markers for the exits out of the passageway…' _Zuko cursed himself for not having figured out the signals before. _'well now I know…'_ Ok, the Earth fools were slowly re-earning his respect for their intelligence. _'No window's here either, how far from the outer wall am I?_

'_Ok, so it'll be the third door on the left…'_ Zuko waited patiently as Wren opened the door and motioned for him to go first.

As Zuko sauntered into the room he immediately took in his surroundings. The Avatar was sitting in the only window in the small oval room and another figure he had yet to meet stood in the center of the room. _'He doesn't look like much of a threat, definitely a paper pusher. And, I'm real close… The window was easily big enough for both him and the Avatar to fit through at the same time… looks like it leads to a courtyard though, not much help in an escape…'_ With his strategic warrior ninja mind coming to a temporary dead end, it turned off long enough for him to actually look at the Avatar.

Aang sat curled up on the ledge brooding out the window. Zuko wasn't sure if he had ever witnessed such utter defeat in another living person before. Aang looked as if he had given up on the world, which was bad for the world considering the Avatar was probably the only being who stood a chance in defeating his father. '_No wonder the Earth fools were being so lenient, they must be desperate to get the Avatar out of this slump.'_

Slightly nodding his head in a hello the middle aged paper pusher acknowledge the Prince's arrival as he gestured for him to sit in a simple but elegant wooden chair next to a small end table crafted for the chair. Stubbornness kicked in as Zuko merely crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

'Right… this was going to go nowhere…' The said paper pusher was actually the King of Ba Sing Se. He had hoped for a short civil conversation with the Prince, but since he was being uncooperative best to just trust the Avatar and leave the Prince up to him. Just let the Avatar go right ahead with his plan. As he walked past the willful Fire Prince, he couldn't resist the temptation and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Whispering into the Prince's good ear, the King spoke. "The world would be indebted to you if you would cheer up the Avatar."

Zuko was furious. Who was this paper pushing idiot to think he could touch him in such a friendly manor. A slight snarl escaped his lips as he gave the paper pushing pansy a death glare. Growling Zuko responded, "What the fuck do I know about cheeriness?"

Quietly the King left then, a new sense of pity for the young Fire Prince developing.

Heatedly Zuko watched him leave. 'He didn't shut the door… Great, so they're all going to hover outside in the hall and eavesdrop… swell.'

Aang could feel the Prince's fiery glare boring into his back, but he never turned around. He wanted Zuko to start the talk, Aang felt he'd have better luck being on the defense rather than offence during the argument he knew was coming.

Several minutes passed, and Zuko felt his anger slipping further as he realized the Avatar was purposefully ignoring him… No One ignored the Prince of the Fire Nation… Zuko literally stormed across the room, the trail of black smoke lingered in the air several seconds before rising to dissipate into the ceiling. Turning abruptly in front of the Avatar, a few flames escaped as Zuko snorted in his face. "You lost Avatar."

Cringing Aang sweat dropped. Ok, he anticipated Zuko being in a foul mood… but… flames were coming out his nose. Actually, it was kinda funny looking and Aang would have busted out laughing. That was, if Zuko didn't look like he was about to kill something.

"Yeah, I know." The defeat in Aang's voice tugged at something inside Zuko and he was able to calm down enough to realize that he had let his anger get control over him.

The Earth fool had assigned him the task of cheering Aang up. Moron, how was he supposed to do that? Focusing on his breathing, Zuko forced his anger to go away. Crossing his arms he leaned against the windowsill staring up at the rounded ceiling. 'Hope they got a good cleaning staff…' The ceiling was black from where the smoke was forced to linger before it finally dissipated on its own. Well, might as well give the Avatar the good news… though it wasn't information he wanted the eavesdroppers out in the hall to overhear. "I've decided to call off the bet." Zuko deliberately kept his gaze locked on the ceiling as he heard the Avatar crash into the floor.

Aang stared up dumbfounded at the Prince who just continued to gaze at the ceiling. It was too good to be true! This was exactly the end result Aang was aiming for with his conversation with Zuko. It was way easier than he anticipated… Peeling his face from the green tiles, Aang sat up never taking his eyes off Zuko. Blinking with those wide bright eyes he couldn't help but blurt it out, "But… what about regaining your honor with your father?"

Zuko snorted again, and Aang was slightly saddened that no flames came out this time. "I've come to the realization that there is no point in asking for honor from a man who has none of his own."

Jaws dropped. The Earth Kingdom soldiers and king stood dumbfounded out in the hall, was the Prince serious? The King and Wren locked gazes… it was possible the Fire Prince was just acting. Saying what he needed to in order to get the Avatar out of the city. Cautiously they turned their eyes to the strategically set up mirror. The Prince's face was completely unreadable.

A goofy look spread across Aang's features however. Happiness was overflowing inside him. The whole situation turned out better than his best imagined scenarios! "So we get to be friends then!" Aang cheered jumping around the room.

Zuko didn't even attempt to hid the shock this time. Was the Avatar serious? He looked at Aang with an incredulous look. After all the chasing, all the fights and all the suffering he had caused the Avatar and his friends… he was willing to forget it all and call his old enemy a friend? Aang had paused in his bouncing around to fix Zuko with his best innocent puppy dog look. Zuko found himself speechless. "uh."

"PLEEASSSSEEEEE"

"…" Zuko couldn't snap out of his current daze of confusion. "… Why?"

"Well… Because! If we don't have to fight anymore then we should be friends." Aang's exuberant cheerfulness was astounding, and Zuko found himself sucked into Aang's simple childlike philosophy. Why not, what could it hurt? Everyone else had friends… And Zuko was attempting to start new anyway…

"uh.. ok…. sure." You would have thought Zuko just gave Aang a pony, a fully loaded candy shop and world peace from the reaction the Avatar displayed. Unsure of what to do, Zuko just sat on the window's ledge only half listening to the overly bubbly Avatar. The smoke stain on the ceiling was almost nothing compared to the havoc the Air bender was stirring up in his excitement. Zuko desperately needed to think, what was he going to do now that he wasn't turning the Avatar in to his father… wait a minute…

"WHAT?" Zuko snapped out of his self musings as choice words Aang was spouting off registered in his mind. 'Shit.' Zuko quickly cursed at himself for having become so careless. The troupe from the hall had arranged themselves in the small room and were cautiously staring at him. Zuko's eyes flew wide in shock as the Avatar's gigantic grin engulfed his vision.

"This is going to be sooo much fun! I haven't heard of anything cool to ride around here, but I'm sure we can find something to do that'll be just as fun!" Balancing on a ball of air gave Aang the extra height he needed to stare Zuko in the eye. Aang was going to be elated for months, if not years, from the experience of making a new friend out of an old enemy.

Zuko was still trying to grasp the nonsense Aang was spouting off earlier in his excitement. What was it that the Avatar had said? Zuko was supposed to live with WHO? Zuko leaned to the right to scowl at the Earth fools. It was becoming more and more apparent that they all had this planned. Rubbing at an emerging migraine, Zuko silently pleased with himself. _'Don't lose control. Don't lose control. For once in your life keep your anger in check…'_

**END - Chapter 5: Decisions

* * *

**

Thanks to my small loyal following, if it wasn't for you guys, this story would stay in my head instead of making it to the web.

Tsuyosa: yes, you spelled fantastic right ;)

SaphireStars: ha, twas ok.. I knew what you meant the first time ;) Iroh is coming! I promise. check out my bio for the outlines and short one sentance summeries of each chap I have planned... I hope this story will be over in 12 chapters -.-;;;

Kissing off into the air: ugh, summer school bits ass. I didn't mind my summer class too much though, come on… it was driver's ed! Though the classroom portion sucked I ended up being able to drive around in a car. well worth it.

Jadawulf: heh, see I have a plan. All things shall work out in the end ;)

Hikari Yume: yeah, I haven't forgotten about Katara and Sokka… I know what they're doing. What evils are befalling them. I've decided to keep this fict centered around Zuko… it's long enough as it is, I don't feel like torturing myself with juggling multiple story lines at the same time. So, you readers will find out what's been happening to the water teens and even Zhao when Zuko finds out. Gomen!

Everto Angelus: NOOOO! You can't slaughter Zhao yet! I still have plans for him. (/e grins wickedly)

_C&C always welcomed!_ And as always, long constructive/complementing reviews help me write sooner rather than latter…

Thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!


End file.
